The present invention relates to hand-held devices for personal protection. More particularly, the invention relates to a lightweight protection device wherein an assailant is repelled from his attack upon being stricken by the device.
Rapes, muggings, purse snatchings and other physical assaults are a serious problem in the world today. These attacks often result in bodily harm, mental anguish and loss of property.
Each known method of personal protection has certain disadvantages. Firearms and knives, for example, cannot be carried upon the person of most citizens without violation of Federal and State statutes. Even those citizens who are permitted to carry such dangerous weapons may not wish to inflict as massive an injury to another as is typical with such weapons. In addition, such weapons have been shown to carry a substantial risk of injury to the owner through accidental discharge or impalement.
Commercially sold gas cannisters, contemplated for spraying into the face of an attacker, for example, have also been shown to be ineffective for their intended purpose. In reality, such cannisters are difficult to aim accurately, particularly where the victim is taken by surprise. The deterrent effect of the spray in such cannisters, even if actually administered to an assailant in a strong dose has also been questioned. Moreover, these sprays are especially susceptible to weakening if sprayed any substantial distance through the ambient.
Knowledge of assaultive techniques, such as karate and judo is also an unacceptable alternative for many persons. Some people simply lack the physical size necessary to employ such techniques effectively or lack the self-discipline required to master such techniques in the first instance.
What is needed therefore is a new personal protection device which is easy to operate, effective in its intended purpose of deterring attack and which is inexpensive to manu- facture.